


蓝水晶

by Alvin_angelic



Category: DC - Fandom, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvin_angelic/pseuds/Alvin_angelic
Summary: 中世纪au 和臣服是一个世界观之下的可以算是一个系列 是中间发生过的小故事Ollie不知道Bruce是蝙蝠侠 但是这时候的Ollie和Bruce都成了义警
Relationships: ArrowBat, Green Arrow/Batman, Oliver Queen/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 2





	蓝水晶

**Author's Note:**

> 中世纪au 和臣服是一个世界观之下的  
> 可以算是一个系列 是中间发生过的小故事  
> Ollie不知道Bruce是蝙蝠侠 但是这时候的Ollie和Bruce都成了义警

0.  
“我很喜欢你，真的。”奥利弗眨了眨眼睛，凑过去亲亲男人的嘴角，“奥利弗奎恩不撒谎。”

“谁信你。” 布鲁斯把他赶出了哥谭。

1.  
星城在大陆的西部。靠海。

这座落在大陆西边的美丽城市，它拥有难以被估量的财富，拥有西海岸明媚的阳光，可是罪犯与肮脏也会随着美好伴生，藏在阴暗的角落，一点一点地蚕食着这座城市。

奥利弗一直都很喜欢偷偷跑到海边吹风，感受海风自由自在地扑在脸上，散在空中，无拘无束。他向往着成为风，至少像风一样，来去无踪，不受束缚。

以前也是，现在也是。

2.  
奥利弗奎恩接掌星城已经几年了。他早就收起了自己的棱角，收起了自己的青涩和稚嫩。他留给世人一个花天酒地的庸君形象，手里却一直紧紧攥着西部的命脉。他嗤笑于邻城君主的愚蠢，嗤笑他们在多少次之后还会犯同样的错误，还会选择轻视奥利弗奎恩，把外表当成真相。

愚蠢的人们。奥利弗晃了晃手里的酒杯。他在计划一步大棋。

3.  
奥利弗奎恩有野心，也有头脑。他知道该怎么做能把星城的利益放到最大。

他知道星城在西部已经有了一席之地，甚至在整个世界已经有了名声。可是他觉得这不是尽头，他想要站在这片大陆的顶端。

可是他无法仅凭自己的力量站到至高点，他清楚自己的斤两，他清楚自己的极限，所以他想到了东方的传奇。

传奇的哥谭。

4.  
他认识布鲁斯韦恩，而且不仅限于认识。

年少时的他对皇宫枯燥的礼仪总是感到厌恶和乏味，对父母的管教感到烦躁。他的天性就被禁锢在小小的一片金碧辉煌里，他想要冲出来，尽管他很爱他的父母，但是你永远都不能把一个鸟儿关在笼子里，不管这是一个多大多豪华的笼子。

而且这还是一个有几岁的、活泼好动的孩子。

他最喜欢的事情就是每次父亲告诉他要去东边的哥谭城的时候。他从来记不住父亲和母亲要去做些什么，他也不在意，他满脑子里都是哥谭那个男孩，蓝色眼睛，黑色头发，小小的身体裹在暗色的丝绸衬衫里。

他们年纪相仿，奥利弗会拉着男孩在宴会的一群名流中穿梭，从一条又一条颜色各异的裤子丛中找到一条通向后花园的路。他们会坐在喷泉后的一小片空地上，身后靠着夏天夜里也依旧冰冰凉的石料，听着喷泉哗哗的水声，望着布满天空的星星有一搭没一搭地聊天。

男孩告诉奥利弗他叫布鲁斯韦恩，他还记得布鲁斯看向他的蓝眼睛盛着月光，亮晶晶的，温温柔柔的，晃着水波看着他。奥利弗那时候还小，他不懂那时候漏跳一拍的心跳意味着什么，他只知道他好喜欢那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，布鲁斯韦恩的，漂亮的蓝眼睛。

处境相同的小孩子们总是很容易建立起友谊，所以不论是布鲁斯来星城还是奥利弗去哥谭，两个小孩都很雀跃。

其实布鲁斯也很喜欢奥利弗。活泼的小男孩动起来的时候头上的金发一颤一颤的，阳光照下来显得他整个人都闪亮亮的。

布鲁斯喜欢奥利弗带着他偷跑去海边的时候，海风夹着海水独有的咸滋滋的味道吹过他们的脸侧，奥利弗对着他笑，暖乎乎的。他也会跟着翘起嘴角，抓住男孩伸过来的手。

一切的快乐都结束在布鲁斯八岁的时候。

星城的奎恩家族也参加了韦恩夫妇的葬礼，奥利弗也被迫穿上了正式的素色衣装。他不能靠前，他只能踮起脚尖，让自己小小的个子尽量再高一点。他能透过人群看见布鲁斯单薄的身躯被管家伸手搂在身侧，小小的男孩伸手揉着眼睛，面色发白。他没法看见那双蓝色的眼睛里是不是盛着泪水，他过不去，他见不到他，奥利弗只能徒劳地看着布鲁斯，什么也没法做，连走过去牵牵男孩的手都做不到。

葬礼结束之后奥利弗没有过去找布鲁斯，他的父母把他拦了下来，对着他摇摇头，告诉他布鲁斯需要自己处理这些。奥利弗不相信，可是他拗不过他的父母，只能愣愣地看着布鲁斯跟着管家进了宫殿，看着大门关上，他感觉自己离布鲁斯好远。

5.  
奥利弗后来又去见过布鲁斯。即便韦恩夫妇不在了，星城和哥谭的交易也不能停下。但是奥利弗再也没有看见过那双漂亮的蓝眼睛被月光照得清澈。他看不透那双眼睛，蓝色大海起了雾，盖起了最美丽的地方。

小男孩也会长大，关系也会疏远。更何况本来就没办法算成是一段真正的友谊的关系。

当奥利弗再一次站到哥谭城外的时候，已经距离他上一次来到这里，或者是布鲁斯去星城，过了他也记不清多少年了。他不知道当初那个漂亮又悲惨的小男孩现在长得是什么样子。

6.  
奥利弗其实本来以为他来的路上会想很多，但是实际上他什么都没想。他就只是看着窗外面的景色发着呆。

哥谭，布鲁斯韦恩。

他已经很难把这两个名字和自己关系到一起。过了太久了。久到他已经记不清那双蓝眼睛到底有多么漂亮，能让自己心心念念了那么久。

布鲁斯其实这些年来也曾经想起过小时候会拉着自己去海边跑的金发男孩。奥利弗，他一直记得，他说他可以叫他奥利。虽然布鲁斯从来没那么叫过。他知道这些年星城出的变故。奎恩夫妇的葬礼他去了，但是他躲着奥利弗没有见他。

他不想见他，也没有必要见他。

但是当他看见印着星城烤漆的信件出现在自己的桌上的时候，他还是有那么点高兴的。没有人会不愿意见到年少时的玩伴的，至少布鲁斯不会。就算他从来没有表现出来过，这不代表他没有一个普通人拥有的感情。

今晚恰好有一个假面舞会，迪克非要拉着布鲁斯办一个，说是要增进贵族之间的交流。布鲁斯知道这只是他随口胡诌的借口，也知道他只是想让自己休息一下，也就随着他去。

他整整身上的衣服，捏起那个小小的黑色面具，抖了抖上面插着的白色羽毛，罩在了自己的脸上，露出一对蓝色眼睛，转身走出了房间。

7.  
舞会人很多。布鲁斯从手边随手拿过了一杯酒，举着酒杯混入人群中。他下意识地在寻找那个记忆中的金发，但是又不得不应对过来搭讪的名媛贵族。

他注意到了一旁从远处穿过人群凑过来的，带着点着黄色星星的绿色面具男人，他就站在一边，手插在衣服兜里，饶有兴趣地看着宴会的焦点。布鲁斯客套几句从女人堆中钻出来，他正好看见了一边看热闹的绿面具人。

男人朝他举了举杯：“布鲁斯·韦恩。”

布鲁斯丝毫没在意对方叫出了自己的名字，他整了整有些被人蹭乱的衣服，眯了眯眼睛：“奥利弗·奎恩。”

奥利弗咧开一个笑容，把酒杯随手放在一边的桌沿上，问他：“要不要去跳舞。”

布鲁斯诧异地抬了抬眉毛，跟着奥利弗走到了舞池。他面向奥利弗站好，对于揽上自己腰间的手感到了惊讶，但是他也只是哼了一声，配合着奥利弗跳起了女步。他随着音乐和奥利弗晃来晃去，奥利弗有些惊讶布鲁斯女步也能跳得自如，他凑近了去看布鲁斯，他注意到布鲁斯的耳朵上带了一个小小的蓝色耳钉，在光下显得闪亮亮的，衬得他整个人越发的好看。

他停住脚步，布鲁斯差点踩上他的脚，他轻声问他：“你干什么。”

奥利弗看了看他，拉过他的手四下看了看，拽着他从不远处一个开着的从窗户翻到了后花园里。他拉着布鲁斯毫不在乎地走到草坪深处，奥利弗伸手摘掉了布鲁斯的面具。布鲁斯也随着他来。奥利弗看着他，伸手也摘掉了自己的面具，随手扔到地上，捧过布鲁斯的脸去吻他的眼睛，再顺着眼睛吻到柔软的唇。

8.  
奥利弗把布鲁斯推到在柔软的草地上，他低头看着那双他记到现在的漂亮的蓝眼睛。

布鲁斯韦恩是他的。至少现在，这个该死的、操蛋的、美丽的男人是他的所有物，那双透亮的蓝眼睛是看着他的。他可以在他身上留下独属于自己的气息和印记，让他的屁股里夹满自己的精液，告诉所有人他布鲁斯韦恩是奥利弗奎恩的。

他吻上布鲁斯的嘴唇，完全不在乎男人眼睛里面溢出来的危险。他妈的绿箭侠什么都不怕，就算你是哥谭城主我也要你在我身下浪叫求饶。

他几乎算是扯下了男人剪裁恰到好处的裤子，露出里面浑圆的屁股。他没有时间欣赏这两瓣完美的臀肉，也没有时间做什么温柔细致的前戏，但是他还没有那么狠心，两根手指沾了沾从舞会上顺来的小蛋糕上的奶油，捅进了湿密的小洞。

男人明显哼了一声，奥利弗眯了眯眼睛，两根手指在肠道里更加猖獗地搅动。他看了看布鲁斯，又放进去两根手指，满意地看到男人扬起头露出了漂亮的颈线。他像狩猎的豹子一样衔住猎物的脖颈，抽出了手指，满意地感受到从小洞里流出的水。

他放过了男人的脖颈，把他扔到床上，蝙蝠侠先生的力气早已经飞到了天外。他瞪着奥利弗，但是迫于情欲带来的酥软，他没有什么力气动弹，也是不想动弹。

奥利弗欺身压上来，手顺着男人丰满的白花花的大腿摸下去，摸到膝盖，手腕一转把线条优美的腿抬到肩膀，低下头去看被奶油填满的甜蜜小穴，他伸出舌头舔舔，奶油的味道甜丝丝的，男人明显不适应下体传来的温软湿热的触感，传来了一阵战栗。

奥利弗得寸进尺，整条舌头开始开拓全新的领域。甬道里混着奶油的香甜，真像块蛋糕，奥利弗突然想到，他满意地感受着男人压抑着的难耐的哼声，抬起头看了看布鲁斯的脸，对上了他被染上情欲危险又无力的目光。

奥利弗好笑的过去亲了亲男人已经有些殷红的眼角，抬高了他的腿，龟头在小穴四周打着转，他收到了来自布鲁斯的一记眼刀。

他撇了撇嘴，依旧没有动作，他要布鲁斯求他进去，至少要他开口说点什么。

布鲁斯盯着他，他盯着布鲁斯。反正都是僵持，自己又不是着急被填满的人，奥利弗带着点脾气无所谓地在心里嘀嘀咕咕。

他看到男人粉嫩的嘴唇动了动，快点，他听见男人说，声音低哑，混满了情欲带来的性感和放荡。

奥利弗心满意足，丝毫没有犹豫，直接把整根送入。粗大的柱身不受控制的粗暴擦过一块凸起的软肉，布鲁斯没有忍住含着声音叫了出来。

奥利弗退出来，加大力道重新撞进去，又一次听到了男人的喘息。他抓过男人的手，不顾他的反抗带着他摸向自己的小腹，感受着皮肤之下属于他的形状。

你看这里，他对着男人的耳畔吹气，喃喃低语，你知道你的小洞吸我吸得有多狠吗？我抽出来，外翻的软肉就抢着要把我再带回来。

他亲亲布鲁斯的脸侧，拽着他的手摸向两人交合的地方，你自己看，他盯着男人漂亮的眼睛，露出一个笑容。

他调笑地看着布鲁斯红透的耳根，掐住男人的腰，开始猛烈地抽送。整根抽出再整根没入，每一次都要狠狠地压过那个小点。他不满布鲁斯咬住自己的胳膊，扭身从一旁捡起一条领带，身体的扭动让留在布鲁斯体内的肉棒完美地碾着敏感点转了一大圈，布鲁斯放过了自己的胳膊，急促地喘息着，泄出了几声黏腻的呻吟，颤抖着身体射了出来。白浊喷了布鲁斯一小腹，有的星星点点溅到了脸上，奥利弗看到这样一派景色，下身硬得发痛。

他不由分说扯过布鲁斯的手，把光看着就能让人起反应的手连同手腕一起绑到了床头。布鲁斯瞪着他，但是软绵绵地像是在撒娇，奥利弗俯身去吮吸他的乳头，伸出两个手指探到男人的嘴里玩弄他的舌头，他听到了男人哼哼唧唧的抗议，透明的涎液顺着嘴角淌下来，显得本就红透的脸颊更加色情。

蓝眼睛。对，他的蓝眼睛。那双似乎永远都装着座冰山的蓝眼睛里面终于化出了水，亮晶晶的水汪汪的，眼尾的嫣红和灰蓝色的眼瞳配在一起，给布鲁斯冰冷的面部线条加了几份的柔媚。

他继续着下身的抽送，但是放过了乳头开始在其他白皙的皮肤上为非作歹。这都是他的，奥利弗被本能占满了头脑，他啃咬着他的侧颈，留下一个又一个红色的吻痕。

奥利弗更加用力的顶弄了几下，布鲁斯的嘴巴终于从手指的玩弄中解脱，他的嘴唇现在占满了唾液，显得亮晶晶的像是街上的妓女，涂了层劣质的唇釉。奥利弗感觉自己马上要到临界值，他没有退出来，更加向里顶了顶，温热的白色液体填满了布鲁斯的肠道，顺着他的股缝和大腿的漂亮曲线向下流，奥利弗抹了抹流出来的精液，蹭到布鲁斯的脸上，用手并紧了两瓣白嫩的软肉，另一只手伸出去够衣服兜里的肛塞。

布鲁斯惊讶的看着奥利弗对着他把弄的小玩意，想要说些什么又说不出来。只能看着奥利弗把他的双腿岔开到一个淫荡的程度，把那个小玩意堵到了失去管束正在往外流白浊的小洞。

他拍拍布鲁斯的脸蛋，站起身穿衣服，一边对着布鲁斯系衬衫扣子，一边看着男人震惊的表情，他耸耸肩，从地上散落的衣服里挑出布鲁斯的撇给他，让他赶紧穿上衣服进去致辞。他优哉游哉地跟在后面，看着布鲁斯穿好衣服，用一种别扭的方式站起身往外走。

他身上甚至还带着深夜青草的清凉。

9.  
奥利弗看着灯下的布鲁斯韦恩，前一秒还在被他操的眼泪汪汪满身污浊，现在黑西装下还留着他的印记和味道，屁股甚至里还夹着他的精液，他仍旧一副光鲜模样站在人群面前。

他倚在人群后面的石柱上，带着弯着眼角看着他。他等到男人讲完话走过来，凑过去亲亲他的脸：“那联合你同意了吗？”

布鲁斯瞪了他一眼：“再说。”

奥利弗哼哼两声，他说我才不信你。

布鲁斯把自己手里的酒杯塞到奥利弗手里：

“给我回去等回信。”

END.


End file.
